Archers Elements
by The Syndrome
Summary: Aku tinggal di dunia ini sudah sangat lama karena tugas, aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku sampai selesai dimana tak ada lagi kekacauan. Tapi ketika aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini, kenapa tugasku berakhir? Aku tahu, takdir mempermainkanku untuk sekian kalinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Archer** **s Elements**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Highschool DxD** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Char:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x**? , Issei .H **x** Harem (canon)

 **Summary:**

Aku tinggal di dunia ini sudah sangat lama karena tugas, aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku sampai selesai dimana tak ada lagi kekacauan. Tapi ketika aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini, kenapa tugasku berakhir? Aku tahu, takdir mempermainkanku untuk sekian kalinya.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, SuperStrong!Naruto, Devil!Naruto, Archer!Naruto, and DLDR.

 **Prolog**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Kebohongan di tengah kebahagiaan...**

 **Issei POV.**

"Oh, kau sudah datang."

Ketika aku sampai di ruang klub, hanya Buchou yang ada disana. Sekolah belum dimulai. Aku tiba disini lebih awal karena kemarin sore aku diberitahu bahwa kita akan mengadakan pertemuan pada pagi hari. Buchou duduk di sofa sembari meminum teh hijau.

"Selamat pagi, Buchou."

"Ya, selamat pagi. Tampaknya kau mulai terbiasa dengan pagi hari."

"Ya, semua berkatmu."

Buchou kemudian melihat ke arah kakiku.

"Bagaimana dengan luka yang kau terima dari malaikat terbuang?"

Pahaku tertembus tombak cahaya dari pertempuran beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya, sudah sembuh berkat kekuatan penyembuhan Asia."

Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kekuatan penyembuhan gadis itu betul-betul luar biasa. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa seorang malaikat jahat begitu menginginkannya, bahkan sampai merahasiakan dari atasannya."

Aku duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan Buchou. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

"Ummm Buchou? Jika jumlah bidak iblis sama dengan jumlah bidak pada catur, berarti sangat mungkin untuk mendapatkan 7 pion lainnya selain aku, kan? Jadi apakah akan datang hari dimana pion lain selain diriku dating bergabung?"

Ya. Seperti pada catur asli, ada 8 bidak pion. Jadi sangat mungkin untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak bidak pion selain diriku. Aku bertanya karena hal ini akan terjadi suatu hari nanti. Tapi Buchou sedikit menundukan kepalanya sepertinya aku salah bertanya.

"Tidak, satu-satunya "PION" yang akan aku miliki adalah Ise."

Buchou menatap kearahku setelah mengatakan itu semua sambil tersenyum manis kearahku, tak biasanya seperti ada yang disembunyikan olehnya. Huh? Haruskah aku senang mendengarnya? Apakah ini pernyataan cinta? Sesuatu seperti "Ise adalah satu-satunya ku mau" atau sesuatu seperti itu?

"Ketika mereinkarnasi manusia menjadi iblis kami menggunakan bidak iblis, dan pemakaian bidak iblis bias bertambah tergantung dengan kemampuan orang yang akan dibangkitkan kembali."

Jadi itu bukan pernyataan cinta. Huh? konsumsi bidak catur?

"Ada anggapan di dunia catur. Ster memiliki nilai yang setara dengan 9 pion. Benteng setara dengan 5 pion. Kuda (Knight) dan Gajah (Bishop) masing-masing memiliki nilai yang setara dengan 3 pion. Sama seperti itu, ada nilai-nilai standar yang juga berlaku untuk bidak iblis. Fenomena serupa juga terjadi pada orang-orang yang dibangkitkan kembali. Ada yang menghabiskan 2 bidak kuda untuk dibangkitkan, dan juga 2 bidak benteng untuk orang dengan kasus lagi, harus ada kecocokan antara bidak. Kau tidak bias menghabiskan 2 bidak yang berbeda untuk memberikan mereka peran yang berbeda, jadi sangat penting untuk mengatur bagaimana kau akan menggunakan bidak- bidak tersebut. Karena kau tidak akan mendapatkan bidak baru yang sama setalah kau menggunakannya."

"Apa hubungan hal itu denganku?"

"Ise, Aku menghabiskan 7 bidak "PION" saat menghidupkanmu kembali. Jika tidak kulakukan, aku tidak dapat membuatmu menjadiiblis."

7!? Serius? Jadi aku bernilai seperti 7 bidak pion.

"Ketika aku tahu hal itu, Aku memutuskan untuk membuatmu menjadi pelayanku. Tapi aku tidak

menemukan alasan mengapa kau menghabiskan 7 pion. Namun sekarang aku yakin. Gear suci yang dikatakan sangat hebat, salah satu dari 'Longinus', 'Boosted Gear'. Dan kau, Ise, yang memilikinya. Itulah alasan kau memiliki nilai yang sangat tinggi."

Aku melihat lengan kiriku. Pelindung tangan merah. kekuatan yang besar, yang menggandakan kekuatanku setiap 10 detik. Dikatakan bahwa aku bisa membunuh Tuhan, tergantung bagaimanacaraku menggunakannya. Gear suci ini terlalu hebatuntukku, tapi hal ini tak bisadipungkiri, karena aku telah memilikinya.

"Ketika aku mencoba menghidupkanmu, bidak yang kumiliki hanyalah 1 kuda, 1 benteng, 1 gajah dan 8 pion. Untuk menjadikanmu pelayanku, aku hanya dapat menggunakan 7 bidak pion. Bidak yang lain tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghidupkanmu kembali. Tapi pada dasarnya, nilai dari sebuah "Pion" itu sendiri masih merupakan misteri. Juga karena adanya "Promosi". Itulah mengapa aku bertaruh pada kemungkinan itu. Sebagai hasilnya, kau adalah yang terbaik."

Buchou tersenyum gembira. Ia mengusap pipiku dengan jemarinya.

"Merah pekat dengan merah juga merupakan kombinasi yang cocok, 'Putri penghancur bermabut merah pekat' dan 'Pelindung tangan kaisar naga merah'. Ise, pertama-tama, cobalah berusaha menjadi 'Pion' terhebat. Jika itu kau, kau pasti akan dapat meraihnya. Karena kau adalah pelayanku yang menggemaskan."

"Pion" terhebat. Terdengar sangat hebat. Buchou mendekatkan wajahnya ketika aku sedang memikirkan kata- kata Buchou barusan.

Dekat!

Kau terlalu dekat Buchou!

 **Cup!**

Kemudian bibir Buchou mengecup keningku.

"Itu untuk jimat keberuntungan. Jadilah lebih kuat, ok?"

Kecupan di kening...

Aku menjadi goyah karena apa yang terjadi barusan.

Uoooooooooooooooooooo!

Sesuatu terjadi di dalam kepalaku! Aku sangat senang sekali sampai ingin menari! Oh man! Oh man! Ciuman pertamaku dari seorang gadis! Memang bukan di bibir atau di pipi, tapi tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain ini! Aku hampir menangis saking senangnya! Aku berusaha lebih keras Buchou! Aku berjanji atas ciuman itu!

Pasti!

"Aku mungkin harus berhenti mengagumimu sampai disini sekarang. Gadis baru itu akan cemburu terhadapku."

Cemburu? Apa yang Buchou maksud?

"Ise-san...?"

Terdengar suara dari belakangku. Aku tahu suara ini. Ketika aku menoleh aku mendapati gadis berambutpirang, Asia, yang mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"A-Asia?"

Huh? Apa ia marah? kenapa?

"Pasti karena... Rias-Buchou sangat cantik, makanya Ise-san pun... Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti

itu! Oh Tuhan. Tolong maafkan hatiku yang penuh dosa."

Asia berdoa tapi kemudian ia

berteriak "Ouch. Kepalaku sakit."

"Wajar saja. Jika iblis berdoa kepada Tuhan, tentu saja kau akan merasa sakit."

Ucap Buchou sewajarnya.

"Oh iya, ya. Aku telah menjadi iblis. Aku tidak bias memuja Tuhan lagi."

Asia terlihat sedikit bermasalah dengan hal itu. Tolong jangan pasang wajah sedih seperti itu, Asia.

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Tanya Buchou kepada Asia. Asia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Aku sudah cukup senang jika bisa bersama dengan Ise, aku akan baik-baik saja walaupun aku sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda."

Wajahku mulai memerah karena malu atas jawaban Asia. Ummm, hal seperti ini membuatku senang. Sebagai laki-laki, itu adalah pujian terhebat. Buchou tersenyum setelah mendengar itu.

"Kalau begitu, berarti tidak apa-apa. Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi pelayanku, dan aku akan membuatmu bekerja bersama Ise."

"Ya, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Asia menjawab dengan sangat semangat. Pertama-tama ia harus membagikan selembaran, tapi aku penasaran apa ia akan baik-baik saja? Aku merasa cemas. Kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari Asia. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Asia, seragam itu?"

Ya, Asia mengenakan seragam sekolah tempatku. Seragam sekolah wanita 'Kuou'.

"Apa aku terlihat cocok dengan seragam ini?"

Dia bertanya kepadaku dengan malu. Tentu saja! Dewi lain telah turun ke sekolah kami! Aku sudah bias mendengar para laki-laki di sekolah kami membicarakannya. Kau terlihat cantik!

"Ini saat yang terbaik! Ayo kita berfoto berdua."

"Umm, ya."

Ia merasa bermasalah dengan bagaimana ia harus bereaksi, tapi memang benar ia terlihat lucu dengan seragam itu. Aaaah, kehidupan sekolahku baru saja terasa menyenangkan.

"Aku telah mengatur agar Asia bisa sekolah disini. Karena ia terlihat seperti seumuran denganmu, berarti ia termasuk kelas 2. Karena ini hari pertamanya disekolah, tolong pastikan kau membantunyaya."

Buchou berkata kepadaku.

Apa kau serius? Kelasku? Asia akan sekelas denganku!?

"Mohon bantuanmu, Ise-san."

Asia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku mulai membayangkan Asia kukenalkan kepada Matsuda dan Motohama. Aku tidak dapat berhenti tertawa, membayangkan betapa akan cemburunya mereka kepadaku.

"Ya. Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada kedua temanku."

"Ya, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

Fufufu, Matsuda dan Motohama, sepertinya aku semakin dekat dengan kedewasaan dibanding kalian berdua. Kehidupanku sebagai laki-laki tidak populer telah berakhir, teman!

Kiba, Koneko-chan dan Akeno-san pun datang ketika aku sedang membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san."

"Selamat pagi Buchou, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"Bagaimana kabar kalian Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san?"

Semuanya menyapa kami. Semuanya memanggilku "Ise" dan mengakui Asia sebagai anggota klub ini. Bagus. Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain ini.

Buchou berdiri.

"Karena semuanya telah ada disini, bisa kita mulai pestanya?"

Buchou menjentikkan jarinya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Kemudian muncul kue besar di atas meja. Apa ini juga sihir?

"Mungkin bagus juga kalau kadang-kadang kita kumpul di pagi hari untuk hal-hal seperti ini, ya? Karena kita punya anggota baru, aku membuat kue, jadi ayo kita makan."

Buchou berkata dengan malu- malu. Tapi kue buatan Buchou! Aku dengan senang akan memakannya! Buchou, pertama-tama aku akan berusaha menjadi "Pion" terhebat. Aku akan berusaha keras bersama Buchou, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-chan dan Akeno-san. Setelah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri, aku melakukan kuda-kudakamehameha untuk memeriahkan suasana.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Kembalinya sang Pion terbuang...**

 **Syut!**

Sebuah anak panah berwarna hitam pekat meluncur dengan cepat membentuk jalur lurus menargetkan seekor monster berukuran 2 kali tinggi manusia, monster itu hanya menyeringai saat merasakan serangan yang kembali dilancarkan oleh pemuda pirang yang jaraknya lumayan berjauhan dengannya. Monster itu tahu busur panah yang dibawa pemuda itu menandakan pemuda itu memiliki kemampuan jarak jauh yang luar biasa.

 **Trank!**

Ekor besarnya memutus jalur anak panah yang sudah menargetkan dada sebelah kirinya dimana alat paling vital baginya menjadi target panah itu " **Sudah kubilang, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan kemampuanmu sekarang ini, Iblis. Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan inti Angin yang ada di dalam tubuhku, Hahaha!** " Monster berdiri dengan angkuhnya dengan kedua matanya yang menatap kearah pemuda itu dengan pandangan merendahkan, dia seolah bangga dengan kemampuannya sekarang.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa, Monster? Kemampuan yang kau miliki adalah milikku dulunya dan aku datang untuk mengambilnya kembali, sudah saatnya aku mengumpulkan kembali pecahan kekuatan elemen-ku. Itu bukan milikmu, Sialan!" Pemuda itu sudah kembali melesatkan beberapa anak panah hitam legamnya pada monster itu, dia membuat anak panah itu dari ketiadaan.

" **Grrooaaar!** "

Gelombang angin besar yang sangat kuat mampu menahan lesatan beberapa anak panah itu bahkan tak mampu mencapai sasarannya, pemuda itu langsung menyingkir dari jalur yang akan dilewati angin besar itu. Sudah ia perkirakan jika kekuatan dari inti angin itu memang sangat dahsyat dan akan berbahaya jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah, seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Pemuda itu membuat tiga anak panah berwarna hitam lagi lalu melesatkannya secara bersamaan kearah monster itu, bibirnya menyeringai saat monster itu terfokus pada anak panahnya yang melesat kearahnya.

' _Sudah saatnya aku menunjukan hasil latihanku selama satu tahun ini, aku juga harus membanggakan yang lainnya,_ ' batin pemuda itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sang pemuda sudah menghilang dari tempat berpijaknya saat ini membuat gerakan tak kasat mata agar monster itu tak bisa membaca pergerakannya...

" **Mau melarikan diri, heh? Dasar Iblis pengecut!** " Monster itu seolah meremehkan kemampuan lawannya, sementara kepalanya terus bergerak kesana kemari demi mengantisipasi serangan dari pemuda itu lagi.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tak menggunakan kekuatan orang lain untuk menyerang lawan," pemuda itu sudah muncul kembali di belakang monster tersebut sambil mengarahkan anak panah berpendaran hitam pekat yang ukurannya berbeda dari sebelumnya, monster itu bisa merasakan kekuatan berbeda yang memancar dari anak panah tersebut.

"Ini saatnya aku mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku," pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas dari monster itu, tangan kanannya sudah menarik anak panahnya di tali busur itu

"Thousand Darkness Arrow!"

Anak panah itu kembali melesat kearah monster itu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, anak panah itu memecah diri menjadi puluhan, ratusan bahkan ribuan dan menyerbu kearah monster tersebut. Monster itu hanya mematung di tempat dengan pupil mata melebar menandakan keterkejutannya...

 **Zraash! Zraash! Zraaash!**

Ribuan anak panah itu mulai menghujam setiap bagian tubuhnya bahkan tubuh bagian depan monster itu seperti monster duri karena banyaknya anak panah yang menembus tubuh besarnya " **Aaarrgghh!** " jeritan-jeritan memilukan terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda itu tapi dari ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya, pemuda itu tak terganggu sama sekali.

 **Brugh!**

Tubuh monster yang besar itu menghantam permukaan tanah dengan kerasnya menimbulkan getaran kecil di sekitarnya, tubuhnya mulai bercahaya menerangi tempat yang temaram akan cahaya itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, setiap bagian tubuh monster itu melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya seukuran atom dan melayang menuju langit. "Akhirnya selesai juga," gumam pemuda itu dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada bola hijau pucat seukuran kepalan tangan remaja, tangan kanannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan tanpa jari dengan bola hitam diatasnya terarah pada bola tersebut.

Bola itu melayang seiring gerakan tangan kanan pemuda itu lalu mendekati sang pemuda seolah menerima undangan dari tangan tersebut...

 **Trep!**

Tangan kanan pemuda itu sudah menggenggam bola itu dengan sangat erat seperti tak ingin melepaskannya kembali "Akhirnya kita bersama lagi, Kaze," pemuda itu langsung menuntun bola itu menuju dada sebelah kirinya tepatnya di jantungnya, bola itu mulai bersatu dengan tubuh pemuda itu dan masuk ke dalam dadanya.

Bola yang ada punggung tangan kanannya mulai bercahaya lalu berubah warna menjadi hijau pucat setelah penyatuan itu, cahaya dari bola diatas sarung tangannya akhirnya memudar seiring waktu berjalan. Iris biru langitnya menatap bola diatas sarung punggung tangannya dengan rasa bangga, tubuhnya berbalik meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan tenang dengan diiringi hembusan angin lembut yang membelai tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan Yami dengan menjual jiwaku pada salah keluarga Iblis tingkat atas dan juga Kaze setelah mengalahkan monster tadi, tinggal tersisa 5 elemen lagi," gumamnya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya "Sudah ratusan tahun sejak peperangan itu berakhir, kenapa Kau memilihku sebagai pengawas dunia ini? Bukankah malaikat-Mu juga bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripada diriku? Aku sudah tak sehebat dulu lagi," lanjutnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke Kota Kuou, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan disana ya?" Tanya pemuda itu entah pada siapa, dia menaikan penutup kepala yang menyatu dengan jaket jingga polosnya. Dia menghilangkan busur panah yang sebelumnya ia pakai ke dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah menyala, pandangan pahit terlihat di kedua bola matanya.

' _Setidaknya sesampai diriku disana, aku pasti akan diburu oleh keluargaku sendiri dan keluarga temannya itu. Meskipun yang lain akan memusuhiku, aku akan terus menepati janjiku padanya._ '

 **[Prolog End]**

Maaf jika ceritanya mungkin kurang memuaskan karena ceritanya yang pendek, mainstream atau memang terlalu membosankan untuk dibaca oleh kalian semua.

Saya cuma ingin menuangkan ide saja ke dalam tulisan, untuk cerita 'Kami no Te' masih dalam tahap penyempurnaan karena saya rasa masih ada yang kurang.

Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini, semoga kedepannya saya bisa mengupdate kedua cerita saya tanpa halangan.

.

.

 **Naruto's Profile.**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki (Former: Idaina Ite)

Race: Low Class Devil (Former: Demi-God)

Elemens: Yami (Darkness), Kaze (Wind), ?, ?, ?, ?, ?.

Hairs: Blonde Spike

Eyes: Blue Sky

Position: 1 Pawn (Gremory Clan)

Weapon: Bow, ?.

Skill:

-Membuat anak panah dari elemen yang dimilikinya.

-Melakukan serangan dengan menggunakan elemennya.

-Menyatukan dua elemen atau lebih menjadi elemen tertentu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Archers Elements**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Highschool DxD** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Char:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x**? , Issei .H **x** Harem (canon)

 **Summary:**

Aku tinggal di dunia ini sudah sangat lama karena tugas, aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku sampai selesai dimana tak ada lagi kekacauan. Tapi ketika aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini, kenapa tugasku berakhir? Aku tahu, takdir mempermainkanku untuk sekian kalinya.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, SuperStrong!Naruto, Devil!Naruto, Archer!Naruto, and DLDR.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Iblis Liar?**

 **(Janji yang harus kutepati)**

Suara deru mesin jet menggetarkan kaca-kaca bangunan yang berada di sekitar lapangan udara tersebut, sebagian dari pesawat itu ada yang sudah _take-off_ dari lapangan udara tersebut, ada pula pesawat yang baru mendarat di lapangan tersebut, bahkan ada juga pesawat yang tak beroperasi disana karena memang bukanlah jadwalnya pesawat itu mengudara.

Ribuan manusia berlalu lalang di salah satu bangunan yang merupakan pusat dari lapangan udara tersebut, mereka layaknya semut pekerja yang sedang melakukan tugasnya. Suara petugas Bandara itu menggema melalui pengeras suara berusaha untuk memperingatkan orang-orang yang ada disana.

Dari ribuan manusia yang ada disana terdapat salah satu orang yang memakai pakaian mencolok dengan memakai jaket berwarna jingga yang dilengkapi dengan penutup kepala, salah satu tangannya menyeret koper beroda berisi semua pakaian dan kebutuhannya.

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya mewakili perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini, tapi ekspresi was-was juga terlihat di sela-sela raut wajahnya. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar dari bangunan pusat bandara tersebut, terkadang bahunya bersenggolan dengan orang-orang yang ada disana dan sedikit pula orang yang mempermasalahkan senggolan bahu tersebut.

Tangannya yang bebas mendorong pintu berputar yang langsung mengarahkannya keluar dari bangunan tersebut, senyuman semakin mengembang saat iris mata birunya melihat bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan langit biru yang dinodai awan putih yang berkumpul satu sama lain.

"Akhirnya sampai juga aku di kota ini," gumam orang itu lalu menurunkan penutup kepala dari jaketnya.

Rambut blonde acak-acakan menghiasi kepalanya, iris matanya yang senada dengan warna langit tanpa awan, kulit tan eksotis yang banyak sekali diinginkan kebanyakan orang, perawakannya yang tinggi tegap ditambah kedua pipinya yang dihiasi tiga goresan tipis layaknya kumis kucing membuat siapapun akan terpesona karenanya. Kakinya sudah menapaki beberapa anak tangga sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan bermaksud untuk mengundang mobil taksi agar menghampirinya.

Mobil taksi putih polos dengan diatas atap taksi itu terdapat tulisan kanjinya, pemuda itu langsung membuka salah satu pintu bagian belakangnya dan masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut besama dengan kopernya "Antarkan saya ke alamat ini, Paman," tangan kanannya yang dibalut dengan sarung tangan menyerahkan secarik kertas dimana alamat yang dituju ada disana.

"Baiklah," setelah menerima kertas tersebut, pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengemudi taksi itu mulai menjalankan taksinya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju alamat yang dituju oleh penumpangnya.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Naruto POV.**

Kuhembuskan napasku dengan perlahan sehingga uap airnya menempel di kaca pintu taksi yang tepat ada di sampingku, mataku melihat kearah luar kaca tersebut seperti melihat gedung-gedung bertingkat yang semakin bertambah dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini. Tubuhku memang berada disini tapi jiwaku entah berada dimana, pikiranku melayang selama perjalananku dari Tokyo menuju Kuou. Sebenarnya aku sedikit was-was dan takut datang ke kota ini lagi karena di kota ini permasalahku dimulai...

Uap air mengenai kaca pintu taksi yang ada di sebelahku ini, mataku terus mengamati pemandangan yang disajikan baik itu gedung bertingkat, taman, pepohonan ataupun manusia-manusia yang terus berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Aku rindu dengan hiruk pikuk kota ini, rasanya kembali bernostalgia satu tahun yang lalu.

Mataku sedikit melebar saat melihat gedung sekolah berarsitektur eropa abad pertengahan bersinggungan dengan penglihatanku, tembok besar yang dilengkapi dengan gerbang yang cukup besar mencegah murid-murid disana agar tak bolos keluar sekolah saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi siapa juga yang akan bolos jika di dalamnya merupakan surga bagi para pria? Mungkin orang bodoh yang akan melakukannya.

Akademi Kuou adalah sekolah yang dulunya dikhususkan untuk perempuan saja, seiring berjalannya waktu sekolah itu berubah menjadi sekolah campuran yang memperbolehkan laki-laki bersekolah disana. Dengan begitu, Akademi Kuou sedikit berwarna karena adanya laki-laki dan mengurangi pasangan _Yuri_ di sekolah itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, anak muda?"

Kepalaku langsung menoleh kearah depan dimana pria paruh baya yang sedang mengemudikan taksinya melihat kearahku melalui kaca spion depannya, aku hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar pertanyaan dari pria tersebut, sepertinya dari tadi pria itu memang memperhatikanku.

"Yah, hanya mengenang masa lalu saja, Paman. Dulu, aku pernah sekolah di Akademi Kuou itu, lebih tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu sebelum kedua orang tuaku mengajakku pindah ke luar kota karena urusan mereka dan mereka mengharuskanku ikut kesana. Jadi, terpaksa aku meninggalkan sekolah itu."

Maaf, Paman. Aku terpaksa memberikan jawaban palsu padamu karena kau tidak akan mengerti jika aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada manusia yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan dunia supranatural dan manusia memang seharusnya tak tahu tentang hal tersebut.

"Kau harus bersyukur memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayangimu seperti itu."

Orang tua? Aku akan menjadi makhluk yang sangat beruntung jika bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari dua orang yang tak pernah bisa terpisahkan, kasih sayang tanpa batasan waktu ataupun tempat dan kasih sayang yang membuat luka apapun bisa diobati oleh mereka berdua saja. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mengkhayalkannya.

"A-ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya, Paman."

Aku senang bisa mengobrol seperti ini dengan orang lain yang sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan dengan dunia supranatural, biasanya aku sering mengobrol dengan monster dan itupun selalu bentrok dalam pertarungan mengerikan. Dalam perjalanan satu tahun ini, aku berguru pada seseorang dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun guruku itu pergi. Aku belajar banyak hal darinya, dia memang sangat kuat tapi aku menyesalkan sifat mesumnya. Tapi menurut guruku " _Orang mesum akan terus menjadi kuat selama dirinya masih memiliki keinginan untuk melihat tubuh wanita, itu menjadi pendorong semangat bagi orang mesum sepertiku._ "

Mungkin dunia ini akan menarik jika ada orang-orang seperti itu...

"Anak muda, kita sudah sampai di tujuanmu."

Lamunanku buyar seketika saat mendengar perkataan dari Paman pengemudi itu, bibirku membentuk lengkungan kecil saat melihat rumah sederhana berlantai 2 di sisi kanan tempat berhentinya taksi yang kutumpangi. Halamannya terlihat sangat kotor dan dipenuhi dengan sampah kering seperti daun, ranting dan lain sejenisnya.

Salah satu tanganku merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketku lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada pria yang sudah mengantarkanku dengan taksinya ini "Ini, Paman. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku sampai tujuan."

Setelah Paman itu mengambil uang yang kusodorkan, kubuka pintu sebelah kiri taksi tersebut sambil membawa koper yang kubawa itu keluar dari taksi tersebut.

"Anak muda, uangmu..."

Kepalaku masuk kembali ke dalam taksi itu dan menatap kearah pria itu "Kembaliannya untuk Paman saja, hitung-hitung itu bonus karena sudah mengajakku mengobrol selama perjalanan tadi," setelah mengatakan itu, tanganku langsung menutup pintu taksi itu serapat mungkin.

"Terima kasih."

Mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari orang lain bisa membuatku tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, mataku menatap mobil taksi itu sudah melaju meninggalkan tempatku berdiri. Alam semesta dan sistemnya masih bisa berjalan walaupun Sang Penciptanya sudah tak ada, tugasku adalah mengawasi dunia yang ditinggalkan oleh Pemiliknya sendiri.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan tak akan ada yang tahu namaku sebelumnya, usia masih terlihat seperti remaja 17 tahunan tapi siapa sangka bahwa diriku sudah hidup beberapa ratus tahun lamanya, menjual diriku pada iblis keluarga Gremory agar aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan Yami. Aku datang ke Kota Kuou untuk menepati janji yang kukatakan satu tahun silam, aku tak peduli jika saat bertemu dengannya aku akan langsung dimusnahkan olehnya.

Tapi janji tetaplah janji...

 **-0-0-0-**

Matahari sudah condong kearah barat menandakan jika sebentar lagi siang hari akan berakhir dan sang raja siang akan menyudahi pekerjaannya, lembayung jingga sudah menghiasi setiap sudut cakrawala diramaikan dengan burung-burung yang terbang di langit tak berpenghuni itu. Suara kicauan yang menandakan kepulangan mereka bisa terdengar hingga 1 kilometer jauhnya, satu kelebihan yang bisa mereka banggakan dari makhluk lainnya.

Di sebuah gedung tua tapi masih tampak bagus dan terawat, bangunan tersebut merupakan gedung sekolah lama di Akademi Kuou. Bangunan berlantai 2 yang didominasi cat berwarna putih dengan menara jam berlonceng yang berada di bagian tengah bangunan tersebut dan dilengkapi dengan beberapa jendela berukuran sedang di setiap sudut bangunan tersebut, hal itu memang menunjukan jika bangunan itu dulunya memang digunakan untuk sarana belajar mengajar.

Tapi selama beberapa tahun ini, bangunan tersebut beralih fungsi menjadi tempat perkumpulan salah satu klub terkenal di Akademi Kuou. Klub itu bernama Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang dipimpin oleh Rias Gremory dengan wakilnya yaitu Akeno Himejima, mereka berdua adalah primadona sekolah yang sangat terkenal dengan keseksian tubuhnya dan membuat semua laki-laki yang bersekolah disana sangat mengidolakan mereka. Setidaknya di mata manusia biasa, mereka hanyalah siswi yang memiliki kemolekan tubuh bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari surga.

Setiap sore semua anggota dari Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sering berkumpul untuk membahas kegiatan yang akan mereka jalankan di hari tersebut, mereka memang selalu membahas hal-hal yang gaib atau lebih tepatnya Dunia Supranatural.

"Issei, Asia, sudah saatnya kalian berdua untuk membagikan selembaran kontrak ini," perintah perempuan berambut merah menyala panjang dengan memakai pakaian seragam berwarna putih bergaris hitam vertikal berdasi pita hitam dilengkapi dengan korset hitam di bagian bawahnya dan rok merah setengah paha dengan aksen putih, aura kepemimpinan terlihat dari perempuan tersebut "Dan khusus untukmu, Issei. Bimbing Asia karena dia juniormu dalam hal ini," sambung perempuan itu.

"Baik, Buchou. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin," ucap laki-laki bersurai coklat yang disisir rapi ke belakang dengan dua rambut kecil yang menyerupai ekor di belakangnya, dia memakai pakaian seragam yang sama seperti perempuan tadi disertai dengan celana panjang hitam. Kepalan tangan kirinya menandakan jika laki-laki itu sedang bersemangat, sementara tangannya yang lain terus memasukan beberapa tumpuk kertas kontrak yang selalu disebarkan olehnya.

"Mohon bimbingannya, Issei-san," perempuan bersurai pirang panjang menundukan tubuhnya pada laki-laki bersurai coklat itu. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh pemimpin klub itu, laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini akan membimbing dirinya agar dirinya bisa menjadi iblis yang baik dan juga bertanggung jawab.

"Tentu saja, Asia. Kita akan membagikan selembaran ini bersama-sama."

Rias Gremory –perempuan berambut merah menyala- itu hanya tersenyum mendengar interaksi antara kedua pelayannya ini, sejak Issei direinkarasikan menjadi iblis, klub ini terasa sangat hidup semenjak Issei direinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis keluarga Gremory. Iris biru kehijauannya menatap kearah jendela besar yang ada di sampingnya, latar langit sore menyapa pandangannya menandakan jika malam hari akan datang hanya dalam hitungan menit saja.

Pikirannya sekarang malah teringat pada salah satu pelayannya yang pergi entah kemana, dia tak pernah mengira jika satu pelayannya itu melakukan apa yang sempat ia katakan padanya. Padahal Rias hanya ingin pelayannya itu tak melakukan hal yang sama nantinya, dia tak mementingkan kuat atau lemahnya pelayannya itu. Asalkan 'dia' itu patuh dan bertanggung jawab pada keluarga ini maka itu sudah sangat cukup baginya.

'Kapan kau akan kembali? Sudah satu tahun ini, aku tak bisa menemukanmu bahkan Onii-sama juga tak berhasil. Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana?' Pandangannya yang bisa menghangatkan siapa saja sekarang berubah menjadi sendu, meskipun dengan bantuan kakak tersayangnya, dirinya tetap saja tak bisa menemukan salah satu pelayannya itu.

"Ano, apa Buchou-san tak apa-apa?" Tanya Asia yang sedikit khawatir saat melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Majikannya. Semua anggota Penelitian Ilmu Gaib menatap kearah majikan mereka, sebagian dari anggota yang ada disana tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh majikannya.

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Issei dan Asia "Aku tak apa-apa, hanya terpikirkan sesuatu saja," jawabnya yang terkesan seperti menutup-nutupi apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, dia berpikir jika mereka berdua belum saatnya tahu tentang hal ini. "Setelah membagikan selembaran itu, kembalilah segera. Kita akan berburu Iblis liar malam ini," ucap Rias dengan nada mengingatkan.

""Baik, Buchou/Baik, Buchou-san,"" jawab keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, Asia. Semakin cepat kita membagikan kertas kontrak ini, semakin cepat pula kita kembali," ajak Issei yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, Baik, Issei-san," setelah Asia mengucapkan hal itu, dia berbalik sebentar kearah Rias dan membungkukan badannya perlahan "Kami berangkat dulu, Buchou-san," ucap Asia lemah lembut kemudian kakinya mulai melangkah menyusul Issei yang sudah keluar dari Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

"Ara-ara~ apa kau masih memikirkannya, Buchou?" Tanya perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang diikat kuncir satu dengan pakaian yang sama dengan perempuan yang dipanggil 'Buchou' itu, dia sudah berdiri di samping Rias. Sebenarnya dia juga agak khawatir melihat majikan sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya itu masih saja teringat dengan salah satu 'Pion'nya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa ada kabar yang jelas sama sekali.

"Begitulah, Akeno. Bagaimana'pun juga dia itu pelayanku dan aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya, dia seakan-akan di telan bumi," jawab Rias sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya yang berukuran besar untuk remaja seusianya, iris biru kehijauannya terus menatap langit sore lewat jendela besar yang berada di sebelahnya "Aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai iblis liar karena itu murni kesalahanku," sambungnya sambil menundukan pandangannya.

"Semoga saja kita bisa menemukannya karena dia masih bagian dari keluarga ini," Akeno berusaha menghibur ketuanya. Akeno tahu selama satu tahun ini, pikiran Rias selalu saja terpaut dengan apa yang pernah diperbuatnya pada salah satu pelayannya itu.

"Ya, aku harap dia kembali pada keluarga ini," kata Rias dengan nada pelan seolah sahabat yang ada di sebelahnya ini tak ingin ucapannya itu terdengar sedikit'pun. Selama majikannya yakin jika pelayannya yang melarikan diri itu bukanlah Iblis Liar, maka pelayannya itu masih terhubung dengan keluarga majikannya. Walaupun kemungkinan diburu oleh Pembasmi Iblis Liar atau Exorcist masih sangat besar.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Tidak biasanya jalanan sepi seperti ini," gumam pemuda berjaket jingga dengan kain yang menutupi kepalanya serta memakai celana panjang yang terbuat dari jeans, tas gendong berukuran sedang bertengger manis di punggung lebarnya. Batu permata yang ada di salah satu tangannya sudah menghitam menandakan ada kekuatan asing di sekitar pemiliknya saat ini, tapi pemuda itu seolah tak mau tahu karena menurutnya kekuatan asing ini akan keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu diperingatkan lagi.

" **Pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang kau sudah siap mati?** "

Pemuda itu sedikit menyeringai mendengar suara berat yang ditunjukan seseorang padanya, dia bisa menebak jika suara ini bukan berasal dari manusia atau makhluk lainnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti seolah dirinya tak takut dengan ancaman yang dilayangkan oleh makhluk tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba seberapa sabar kau mengawasiku, ternyata kau hanyalah makhluk yang tak sabaran," ucap Naruto –pemuda tersebut- sambil membalikan tubuhnya dengan gestur badannya yang terlihat sangat santai sekali ditambah seringai kecil di bibirnya, meyakinkan jika pemuda itu memang tak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun.

" **Menarik,** " getaran-getaran kecil menyertai ucapan dari makhluk tersebut, mata merah menyala bersinar dari balik kegelapan bangunan yang sudah terbengkalai menatap tertarik pada pemuda yang ada di depannya " **Aku tak menyangka jika ada Iblis Liar rendahan yang memasuki wilayahku, sepertinya kau memang cari mati.** "

Pemuda itu bisa melihat tubuh manusia kekar bak binaragawan makhluk tersebut tetapi bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti seekor serangga berkaki 8 dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, setiap hentakan kedelapan kaki itu ke tanah pasti permukaan tersebut akan bergetar dan terus bergetar seiring langkah kaki makhluk tersebut "Oh, jadi ini daerah kekuasaanmu itu? Cukup kecil untuk makhluk besar sepertimu, apa kau tak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan ekspansi wilayah?" Tanya Naruto yang masih terlihat sangat santai walaupun di depannya ini adalah makhluk yang 3 kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

" **Hahaha... Lancang sekali kau bicara seperti itu, tapi tenang saja. Aku akan menghancurkan tubuhmu hingga tulangmu tak akan berbentuk lagi,** " Makhluk yang merupakan perwujudan dari manusia setengah laba-laba itu memandang rendah kearah Naruto, dari bidak yang dikonsumsinya juga sudah jauh berbeda dari Iblis kecil yang ada di depannya ini.

' _Dilihat dari ukuran tubuh dan kekuatan hentakan kakinya, kemungkinan besar dia adalah bidak benteng. Akan susah mengalahkannya, tapi jangan remehkan aku yang sekarang,_ ' gumamnya dalam hati sambil memikirkan strategi apa yang harus ia jalani agar dirinya yang hanya sebidak Pion bisa mengalahkan bidak benteng yang ada di depannya.

" **Kenapa diam? Apa kau takut melawanku?** " Tanya makhluk itu dengan nada meremehkan dan berusaha menjatuhkan mental lawannya agar dirinya bisa mengalahkan Iblis pirang itu dengan mudahnya.

"Aku hanya takut jika kau yang akan 'terbang' karena melawanku, aku tahu kau hanya memiliki modal badan saja," ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, dia tahu jika peluang kemenangannya hanyalah sedikit tapi dia akan menggunakan peluang sedikit itu menjadi kemenangannya.

" **Dasar pembual,** " makhluk setengah serangga itu mulai membuat lingkaran sihir di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan bersinar semakin terang seiring terkumpulnya kekuatan pada kedua lingkaran sihirnya " **Sekarang rasakan ini!** " Dua bola sihir hitam seukuran dengan bola sepak meluncur dari masing-masing lingkaran sihir tersebut.

 **Doooonnn!**

Kedua bola energi itu meledak sepersekian detik setelah bola itu menyentuh permukaan tanah dimana pemuda pirang itu berdiri, senyum puas tercetak di bibir Iblis besar itu. Serangan sebesar itu pasti tak akan bisa dihindari oleh Iblis sekelas Pion seperti pemuda tadi, yang ada sebelum menghindar, sasarannya itu sudah musnah terlebih dahulu " **Hahaha... Sudah kubilang kau hanya~...** " Dahinya berkerut kala melihat sesuatu yang tak lazim diantara kepulan asap di depannya.

 **Swwuuuussh!**

Asap-asap itu mulai berterbangan ke segala arah seiring berhembusnya angin kencang tersebut, makhluk besar itu menahan terpaan angin disertai debu itu dengan salah satu tangannya. Matanya terbelalak terkejut saat melihat sasarannya masih berdiri tegak dengan tangan kanannya sudah terangkat, bahkan keadaannya masih terlihat baik-baik saja dengan dua kawah lumayan sedang di permukaan aspal tersebut.

"Ckckck, kau menyerang seseorang yang belum siap sama sekali. Itu namanya curang, laba-laba," Naruto sudah menurunkan tangan kanannya "Giliranku, 'kan?" Sambungnya lalu mengepalkan tangannya yang dibalut dengan sarung tangan tanpa jari dengan batu hijau pucat diatasnya, angin pelan berhembus di sekitar pijakan kakinya menandakan kekuatannya mulai terkumpul secara perlahan. Pakaiannya berkibar-kibar seperti ingin terlepas bahkan penutup kepala jaketnya sudah turun dan menampakan surai pirang jabriknya yang terkena hembusan angin di sekitarnya.

Naruto mengambil jarak untuk melakukan pukulan dengan tangan kanannya "Kuharap kau punya sayap untuk terbang!" setelah mengatakan itu, dia melakukan pukulan lurus kearah makhluk setengah laba-laba itu dengan mentransferkan elemen anginnya pada pukulannya itu.

" **Hahahaha!** "

Gelak tawa keras dari makhluk besar itu terdengar sampai beberapa kilometer jauhnya, siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan langsung lari terbirit-birit menjauhi asal suara tawa tersebut. Kepala kuning itu mendongak menatap kearah monster besar yang tidak terkena efek apa-apa akibat pukulannya atau memang angin yang dikeluarkannya tidak bereaksi sama sekali, pemuda itu terus memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya pada ruang kosong di depannya dan tetap saja tak menimbulkan reaksi apapun.

"Ayolah, Kaze! Aku membutuhkan~..."

 **Swuuuushh!**

"...~mu,"

Angin kencang membentuk pusaran tercipta setelah Naruto mencoba memukulkannya tangannya beberapa kali " **Grrraaaa!** " Tubuh makhluk besar itu sudah terbawa angin kencang yang disebabkan oleh pukulan tangan Iblis pirang itu dan berhenti setelah menabrak tembok pembatas tepat dipertigaan jalan yang sempat dilewatinya, retakan laba-laba juga tercipa di tembok pembatas bangunan yang sangat tebal tersebut.

Senyum puas tercipta di bibir Iblis pirang itu, dia menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan menatap lekat kearah makhluk besar yang tidak bergerak sama sekali setelah menabrak tembok tersebut "Haha... Tanpa sayap pun kau bisa terbang juga ternyata," ucap Naruto yang dibumbui sedikit nada mengejek pada monster laba-laba yang perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit dengan menggunakan kedelapan kakinya, cara makhluk itu berdiri bagaikan orang yang sudah mabuk -bergerak kesana kemari karena rasa pusing yang dideritanya.

" **Graaah! Sialan kau!** " umpat Iblis bertubuh besar itu lalu membalikan tubuhnya kearah Iblis pirang yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat jatuhnya sekarang ini " **Sekarang kau harus membayarnya dengan nyawamu sendiri,** " keenam kakinya sudah membantu tubuh besarnya melesat menuju Naruto dengan dua kaki depannya bersiap menghujam tubuh manusia yang ada di depannya saat ini.

 **Sreeeet!**

Debu-debu kecoklatan menutupi jalanan lurus yang dilewati makhluk bertubuh besar yang bermaksud terus menyeret tubuh Iblis pirang itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping, tapi kenyataan tak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan harapan. Kedua kaki bagian depan yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto sudah ditahan menggunakan masing-masing ketiaknya, alas kaki Naruto berusaha mengurangi dan menghentikan gesekan karena seretan yang dilakukan manusia setengah laba-laba di depannya ini.

" **B-bagaimana bisa kau menahan seranganku? B-bahkan kau sama sekali tak melakukan [Promotion] untuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu,** " manusia setengah laba-laba itu terus mendorong kedua kaki bagian depannya agar dirinya bisa mencapai tubuh Naruto dan melakukan serangan yang selanjutnya.

"Meskipun dalam tubuhku hanya ada satu bidak Pion, tapi aku sudah berlatih sekeras mungkin untuk mengangkat beban seberat dirimu," surai pirang bagian depannya menghalangi ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, dia terus mengimbangi dorongan manusia setengah laba-laba yang ada di depannya.

' _Kekuatanku di masa sekarang dan di masa lalu, sangatlah jauh perbandingannya,_ '

"Seharusnya majikanku yang melakukan 'sentuhan akhir' padamu, tapi berhubung dia tak datang kesini, biarkan aku saja yang menghapuskanmu dari sini! Gaaaah!" dia berteriak dengan segenap kemampuan yang masih dimilikinya, Naruto berusaha mengangkat tubuh makhluk besar itu.

 **Kraaak!**

Retakan kecil tercipta di salah satu pagar pembatas rumah yang ada di sampingnya setelah Naruto membantingkan tubuh besar itu karena monster laba-laba itu berusaha berontak "Inilah pelajaran terbangmu yang terakhir untukmu," kedua tangannya langsung melempar tubuh monster itu dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat tubuh itu melayang di udara.

"Kita akhiri ini," tangan kanan Naruto sudah melakukan gerakan seperti menggenggam sesuatu dengan mata terpejam berusaha untuk mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, lingkaran sihir berwarna merah menyala memunculkan sebuah busur panah dalam genggamannya. Serangan jarak jauh adalah teknik paling disukainya.

' _Yami, Kaze, kumohon kerja sama dari kalian berdua,_ ' batu permata di atas sarung tangannya sudah berubah, sebagian berwarna hitam pekat dan sebagian yang lain berwarna hijau pucat menandakan kekuatan keduanya memang sudah siap untuk digabungkan.

Naruto sudah menarik busur panahnya lalu mengarahkannya pada tubuh monster laba-laba yang masih melayang di angkasa, anak panah berwarna hijau pucat dengan aura hitam disepanjangnya sudah tercipta dan siap untuk diluncurkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Dengan ini, berakhirlah sudah, _Wind Darkness!_ "

 **Syuuut!**

Anak panah itu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh layaknya angin di tengah badai bahkan tanaman di sekitar Naruto hampir terlepas dari tanah karena lesatan panah itu, sepasang iris yang senada dengan langit cerah tanpa dinodai awan menatap kearah anak panahnya yang terus melesat kearah tubuh monster laba-laba itu.

 **Shiinne!**

"A-apa?!" Naruto sedikit terkaget saat melihat lingkaran sihir berwarna merah menyala menghalangi lintasan anak panahnya "T-tapi i-itu 'kan...?" tubuhnya bergetar kala menyadari lingkaran sihir itu senada dengan miliknya. Dengan kata lain, keluarganya ada disini.

Anak panahnya sudah dibalut dengan aura kekuatan hitam kemerahan membuat kekuatan lesatannya semakin bertambah dan ukurannya juga agak membesar dari sebelumnya...

 **Jleeb!**

 **Duuuuummm!**

Anak panah itu berhasil menembus tubuh monster laba-laba itu lalu sedetik kemudian anak panah itu meledak karena aura hitam kemerahan asing yang menyelubungi anak panah buatannya, pemuda itu tak bergeming sedikitpun karena ledakan itu " _Power of Destruction_?" bisiknya dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah ia turunkan secara perlahan setelah memastikan jika tubuh monster laba-laba itu sudah musnah di tempat.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun?"

Tubuhnya seolah membeku di tempat saat suara feminim yang penuh kelembutan memanggil namanya, dia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang ini. Jiwa, raga dan keberaniannya belum sepenuhnya siap untuk bertemu atau menemui keluarganya sekarang, apalagi mendadak seperti ini.

Pandangannya perlahan-lahan turun dari langit yang penuh kekelaman itu menuju asal suara tadi, semua atensi tertuju padanya. Mulai dari Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujo, Kiba Yuuto dan 2 orang lainnya yang diyakini Naruto jika mereka adalah pelayan daru di keluarga Gremory. Jadi, selama satu tahun ini anggota keluarga majikannya ini hanya bertambah 2 orang saja. Mungkin 2 orang itu juga menutupi kekosongan posisinya selama satu tahun ini.

"Apa kalian datang kesini untuk memburuku?" Naruto sedikit menundukan kepalanya, mungkin majikannya ini memang sudah menganggapnya Iblis Liar. Jadi, alasan mereka datang kesini sudah sangat jelas yaitu memburu dan membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Setidaknya aku sudah melaksanakan apa yang Buchou perintahkan padaku dan menepati janjiku kembali kesini, sekarang keputusan ada di tangan Buchou. Perintahkan seluruh pelayanmu untuk membunuhku atau membiarkanku selamanya menjadi Iblis Liar?"

 **[To Be Continued]**

Ketemu lagi di permulaan chapter 1 ini...

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya ini dan maafkan saya jika ada yang kurang dalam pembawaan cerita sekarang...

Bagaimana dengan cerita kali ini? Apa mainstream atau amburadul atau gak terlalu kerasa? Maafkan otak saya yang hanya memiliki ide mainstream, tulisan saya yang mengetiknya hanya lewat HP dan juga kesibukan yang membuat saya hanya bisa mengerjakannya ketika ada waktu luang saja hingga jadwal updatenya sering tak teratur. Bahkan cerita yang satu lagi mengalami _Writer's Block_ , sehingga saya butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyusun ide lagi tapi saya janji tak akan putus di tengah jalan.

Saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di kotak review kemarin.

Q: Apakah Naruto memiliki semua elemennya?

A: Naruto belum memiliki semua elemennya, dia hanya memiliki 2 inti kekuatan elemen saja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia juga akan menemukan semua elemennya. Jadi, yang sabar aja nungguinnya.

Q: Apa nantinya Naruto bakalan sakit hati terus jadi membenci Rias?

A: Kalau benci sih tidak, tapi lebih acuh tak acuh. Naruto memiliki tujuan tersendiri saat masuk ke keluarga Gremory.

Q: Besar kemungkinan Naruto pion pertama sebelum Issei? Tak diinginkan Rias lalu berlatih dan jadi iblis liar? Siapa yang dimaksud naruto?

A: Tebakan anda memang betul, tapi tak sepenuhnya juga sih. Di akhir chapter ini sudah ketebakan siapa yang dimaksud Naruto di Prolog kemarin.

Saya akan menerima apapun saran dan kritik dari para pembaca sekalian, karena tanpa adanya saran dan kritik dari kalian, cerita ini tak akan bisa berjalan sebaik ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya...


End file.
